The Love Triangle
by joshua212
Summary: When Spike,Applejack and Rainbow Dash don't have a date to the Gala Spike throws party and two mares Fall for hin.
1. Chapter 1

/-/

/ It all began/ Story: The love triangle/ by joshua212/-/

Chapter 1

The Love Triangle

It was morning time in Ponyville and everyone was getting ready for the day, even a little purple-green dragon named Spike.

Spike sat up in his wooden basket pushing his blanket off of him.

He let out a yawn and closed his mouth quickly to his smell of his own breath.

He jumped out his basket quickly and tiptoed to the bathroom to not wake up his friend Twilight Sparkle.

He opened the bathroom door and walked in to jump on a wooden stool and pick up his red tooth brush and the toothpaste.

He squeezed the toothpaste on the toothbrush, put in his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

He spited the foam but then triped off the stool causing him to fall and hitting the wall almost making the tree house shake.

"Oh, man…" Spike groaned in pain.

He got up and rubbed his arm in pain "Spike! What's going on!?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, sorry Twi. I was getting ready and fell off my stool." Spike said.

"Oh… Are you ok? Did you crack a bone?" Twilight asked as she examined his body for any cuts.

"Ugh, Twilight I'm fine!" Spike said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, remember what happened 3 days ago?" Twilight said.

"That was Rainbow Dash's fault!" Spike said with a mad expression.

"Yeah. Whatever, what do want for breakfast?" Twilight asked with a grin.

"I don't know. Let this wink it today." Spike said not really worrying.

Then Spike burped out a letter and he caught it in mid air.

"Read it please." Twilight said.

Spike opened up the letter and cleared his throat.

"My dear student Twilight Sparkle. The Great Galloping Gala is coming up in 3 days, but this time you must bring a date." Spike said.

Then 7 tickets popped out of the air, floated and landed on Spike's hand.

"Why are they 7?" Spike asked.

"For you! Who else?" Twilight said.

Spike jumped up in joy and began to moonwalk out the bathroom.

"He he ohhhh!" Spike yelled in the bedroom.

Twilight rolled her eyes and walked in the bedroom.

"I'm going to ask out the most beautiful creature of all: Rarity…" Spike said with big eyes.

"Well, I hope she says yes." Twilight said with a smile.

"I know she will say yes. All those times I helped her she returned me the favor." Spike said as he jumped on his tail acting like a spring.

Then there was a knock on the door and Twilight and Spike walked downstairs to open it.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity." "FlutterShy." "Rainbow Dash." "PINKIE PIE!" "AppleJack." They all called out.

Twilight opened the door and they all walked in the house. Twilight and Spike greeted them.

"What brings you guys over here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we wanted to take you to breakfast." said Rarity.

"Well, ok. Better than Twilight's cooking!" Spike said.

Rainbow Dash and Spike began to laugh while everyone else just looked at with blank stares.

"Spike, just read them the letter." Twilight said with a irritated tone.

"Yeah, right" Spike said as he rolled out the letter.

"Blah blah blah The Great Galloping Gala must bring a date hope to see you there" Spike said as pulled out the tickets.

"Wow a date!" Yelled AppleJack.

"I already know who I'm going with." Spike said as he drew closer to Rarity.

But Rarity didn't even notice him. "Well, I'm going with Prince BlueBlood!" Rarity said as her eyes got bigger.

Spike smile turned into a sad face. Twilight noticed.

"Well, I'm going with… um, Dicord…" FlutterShy said in a shy tone.

"Cheese Sandwich!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up and down.

"I have no idea who I'll go with" AppleJack and Rainbow Dash both said.

They both looked at each other and then they all looked at Spike.

Spike tried to hold back tears and said "I'm not going…" Spike said with a gloomy tone.

"What? Why? Oh…" Twilight said as she remembered what Spike said as they were upstairs.

"Spike don't worry we'll fine you a girl." Twilight said.

Everyone around them had a confused face and looked at each other.

"Like who?" Spike said still with a gloomy tone.

Twilight looked at AppleJack and Rainbow Dash "Um, Spike go get something to eat for all of us from the market." Twilight said as she passed him a bag if bits.

"Ok" Spike took the bits, walked towards the door, opened it and walked out.

"What was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, when we got the letter this morning about the Gala and you have to bring a date he was going to ask Rarity out but since you're going with Prince BlueBlood he needs someone without a date to take him. AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, would you like to take spike to the Gala?" Twilight said.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other.

"I guess he has to choose which one he will take." AppleJack said.

"Ok, you do it first!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait!" AppleJack yelled.

"Great, now meet him at the market!" Twilight yelled as she pushes AppleJack out the house and slam the door.

"Oh, no…" AppleJack sighed.

Applejack thought about everything that can go wrong but she was doing it for a friend in need.

She walked out the door with all her friends wacthing.


	2. Chapter 2

/-/

/ Chapter 2/ Story: The love triangle/ by joshua212/-/

Chapter II

Spike didn't listen to Twilight and didn't get the food from the market he was on top of a hill where they have all their picnics and hang outs.

He felt as his heart just been ripped up into pieces after what he heard what Rarity said.

"Oh Rarity I am nothing without you, how could you be blind to see I love you", Spike said as tears begin forming in his eyes.

He thought about what the past thoughts with the times he had without Rarity hanging out with his other friend or just chilling out reading comics and eating gem stones then it hit him.

" You know what I don't need Rarity I don't have to go to the Gala I can have fun all by myself", Spike said jumping up and pushing his chest out and smiling.

He ran down the hill jumping over rocks and nearly tripping on his own foot steps and ran into town.

"Ok, I just got to make a stop at Sugar Cube Corner get all the junk food I can and when they go to tomorrow to the Gala I will have some friends over and we party" Spike said to himself as he ran through ponyville.

Twilight: "Ok, so you are all wondering

why did I just did that", Twilight said.

"Um, yeah, you just told me to ask out Spike!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well, Spike...", Twilight was cut off by Pinkie pie.

"Oh, I know what happen, so Spike wanted to go to with Rarity but she going with that jerk Prince blue blood so now He's sad Aww, and you want to cheer him up by finding him a date!", Pinkie yelled in a fast tone.

"Um, yeah, I guess your right Pinkie", Twilight said with a shocked tone.

"Oh Spike wanted to go with me, I didn't realize I he had feelings about me", Rarity said.

"Um, yeah, everyone knew but somehow you never..." figure out ", Fluttershy said.

"What if you knew, would you date him?, Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, that's what I am thinking ", Twilight said.

"Well...Um...I...Would...Not", Rarity said not looking at her friends.

"I told him I knew that she will say no but he didn't listen I didn't want you to let him down hard", Twilight said with a sad expression.

"Well, I hope Spike feels better when Applejack asks him out", Pinkie pie said.

Apple Jack: "Ok Apple Jack just walk up to him and say Spike, would you like go to gala with me!", Apple jack said in her head.

She walked into the street with other ponies big and small it kinda made it hard to see a small dragon until she hear a voice.

"Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Cake wow, look at all this sugary sweet treats", The voice said.

That has to be Spike Apple Jack thought she begin to walk thought the crowd of ponies to see Spike, walking down the street with two baskets that had a word print that read "sugar cube corner".

Why does he have a basket full candy Apple Jack thought she begin to catch up with Spike.

"Hey Spike, what's going on?", She said walking beside Spike.

"Nothing, just getting food for Twilight and me", Spike said lying.

"Oh really, so Twilight and you eat sweets for breakfast, lunch and dinner", Apple Jack said with a smirk.

"Um, why do you care... Why are you here?", Spike said sweating.

Can't tell her about the party she will rat me out, she the Element of honesty, why did have to be Apple Jack. Ok Spike just keep it cool, yeah, just make up something like hmm, that I am giving to poor ponies oh wait no ones poor CRAP! This tells her.

Spike opens his mouth, but only air came out because Apple Jack said "Spike would like to the Gala with me?", Apple Jack said while blushing.

Spike drops his bag and his jaws wide open.

Oh man, he's going to no, still wanting to with miss pretty, but I don't even care if he says no but something inside of me wants him to say yes... maybe it's the fear of begin rejected.

Wow she wants go with me ,well I want to have a friend at that party I am throwing tonight so what the heck.

"AJ I would glad to take you", Spike said with a smile.

A smile grew and her face "But wait", Spike said with rubbing the back of his head.

Her smile turned into a frown.

"But not to the Gala but to a party", Spike said.

"Wait is that what the bag for?", Apple jack said with a confuse tone.

"Um, yeah"

Apple Jack burst into laugher "What's so funny?", Spike asked.

"You're planning to throw a party with that you will need ponies to come to have a party, food not just candy, Music, and a big place to party", Applejack said.

"Ok, ok, I get some of this stuff wait your not going tell Twilight?", Spike asked.

"No this party will be ten times better than that Gala", Apple Jack said with a Smile.

"Wow, thanks you the best date I ever had", Spike said.

Apple Jack tried to hide her blush "Thank you so we start getting ready ", Apple Jack with a Smile.

"Wait I never had", Spike said.

The two walked away about to plan the biggest party in pony ville with out Pinkie help.

"Wtf!", Pinkie yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

/-/

/ chapter 3/ Story: The love triangle/ by joshua212/-/

Chapter 3

"OH GOD IT'S BEEN OVER A HOUR WHEN IS APPLEJACK COMING BACK!" Rainbow dash yelled with anger.

"Well cut Applejack a little slack maybe asking someone out might be hard for her, she hardly even talks to guys", Twilight said.

"Yeah to honest with you guys I thought she gay", Rarity said.

"YEAH some people think we were all gay and write stories about us falling in love", Fluttershy chuckled.

"Ha that's random! ", Pinkie pie yelled with a happy tone.

"Yeah I hope it's nothing sexually", Twilight said with a awkward smile.

Their smiles faded away and their eyes drifted towards YOU THE READER.

"Really you guys don't write sex story's about us", Pinkie pie said with a straight face.

"But back to business do you want me to look for her", Rainbow dash said.

"Yeah but if you see her talking to Spike don't eavesdrop on their conversation ok", Twilight said with a serious tone.

"Ok ok Twilight I got you", Rainbow dash said with a smile.

"Ok ", Twilight responds

Rainbow dash walks out the door and takes off flying.

"OK should we get ready for the Gala?", Rarity asked.

Twilight and Fluttershy shook their heads yes but Pinkie pie was on to something.

Her eyes got bigger, her ears twitching, sweat rolling down her body, "What is it Pinkie pie? " Fluttershy asked.

"SOMEONE ABOUT TO THROW THE BIGGEST PARTY IN PONY VILLE EVER!", Pinkie pie yelled.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other with the hell faces.

"Pinkie we been over this your party sense it's not real they are a thing to you Made up to forget Gummy death", Twilight said trying to calm Pinkie pie down.

"PINKIE remember to breath in and out", Fluttershy said with a peaceful smile as she breath in and out.

Pinkie pie clam down and followed Fluttershy breathing.

"OK guys I am sorry", Pinkie pie said in soft

Tone.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity walked out the door and Pinkie stood there for Couple of seconds then followed.

At the CMC tree house:

"Ok girls if you help me I promise I will give you all 20 bits in return and you probably get a cutie mark in the process as you be my bar tenders ", Spike said with a smile.

The young girls looked at each other and ran into a huddle to talk among each other.

"Ok you think he trying to pull a fast on us just to have workers at his party? " Applebloom asked.

"I mean even if he is I think we still should do it I mean he not going to Gala and that probably hurts him a lot", Sweetie bell said with a sad face.

"But Spike can be a little jerk sometimes, you remember that time he told us he was going get some lunch for all of us and he came out the market with food for himself and when we asked him were are food he told us to FUCK OFF!", Scootaloo yelled the last two words that Spike can hear them.

"Ok ok ok I have a plan how about we go to the party we help him them back stab him while getting are cutie marks in the process", Applebloom said with evil smile.

"(Cartmen voice) Yes a sweet revenge", Scootaloo said.

"So are we going to through this are we going wussy out?", Sweetie bell said.

"Don't worry we won't wussy out", Applebloom said.

The split up and stood in a row and looked at spike and "Said it's a deal".

Music shop:

Applejack looked around the store to see music that some ponys might like but didn't know which kind to get.

"Having trouble?" A voice said.

Applejack turns around to see Vinyl scratch a DJ.

"Um well I and "friend" are having a party and i am trying to find the right music", Applejack said.

"Why need must when you have me the best DJ in town!", Vinyl said with a cocky smile.

"Oh ummm well how much do you charge? ", Applejack said.

"6 bits a hour", Vinyl said.

"OH ok well can you come by tomorrow 6 o'clock? ", Applejack asked.

"Sure thing babe", Vinyl said as she winked at Applejack.

Applejack thought nothing of it and walked out.

"Ok time to do something I know how to do make the food", Applejack said with a grin.

Rainbow dash soared throughout the sky to look for one her friends.

She flew down a little to see the ground more she scanned the air to see green spike walking through out a crowd of ponies.

"Spike"

She flew down in front of the crowd and waited to see Spike she waited about 4minutes intil she saw him.

"Spike!" Rainbow dash yelled.

Spike saw her and, thought to himself as he, walked towards her.

Just don't say anything about the party!

"Have you seen Applejack?", Rainbow dash asked

Spike begin to cry "OK ME AND APPLEJACK ARE THROWING A PARTY please don't tell Twilight!", Spike begged.

"A party. ...oh my god Pinkie was not kidding!", Rainbow dash said in shock.

"Wait who is coming?"

"I don't know we were going try to flash lights or something like that ...wait that it ...you can do a sonic rainboom!", Spike yelled as he jumped up and down

"Wait me I mean if you want me to but Twilight? !", Rainbow dash said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry I have a plan", spike said with a cocky smile.

"OK I guess i am in", Rainbow dash said

"NICE!",Spike yelled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: plans cut short

"Ok, Rainbow Dash, I need you this tell anyone you see to tell them about the party.",Spike said.

Rainbow Dash smiled and flew up and the air.

"That sounds easy, I will be done... like in 5 Minutes.",Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smile.

Spike looked at her with a serious look and Rainbow Dash yelled "What!"

"Don't slack off please...",Spike said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Who, me? I don't slack off!",Rainbow Dash yelled with anger.

"Ok whatever ,look I got to something for the party this don't slack off this is MLP not Regular Show",Spike said.

"W**! I am the only one who breaks the fourth wall!",Pinkie Pie yelled.

(Tree house)

"Well... I tried, I'm going to take a nap, I think you guys should go home and get ready for the big day tomorrow",Twilight said with a hint of yawning in her voice.

"I have to feed Angel.", Fluttershy said I her soft voice.

"Well, we will let you have your sleep Darling, I will be back later to see the whole Spike problem.", Rarity said With a smile.

"Ok, bye",Twilight said

Rarity and Fluttershy walked out, Twilight waved them good bye and when they were gone, she walked upstairs to take her nap.

But as she tried to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking how heart broken Spike was and What if Applejack or Rainbow Dash never found him.

She got out of her bed, throwing the covers on the ground and ran downstairs out the door to look for Spike.

(Applejack)

"Ok, so music check," Applejack looked at list and eyes lit up "Food... check...",Applejack said with a mouth full of drool.

"Apple something wait up!",A voice yelled.

Applejack looked back to see Vinyl walking towards her.

"Hey, JackApple!", Vinyl yelled.

"It's Applejack ",AppleJack corrected her.

"Look, I can't make it tomorrow, I looked over it and its not a lot of money... Unless you can do something else for me?",Vinyl winked.

"Well... I guess you want... Dinner or something?",AppleJack said with a odd face.

"Great! Meet at my place tomorrow after the little party",Vinyl said with a wide smile.

"AppleJack, um... OK... I guess that is nice",AppleJack said still with a odd face

They both walked away, Vinyl looking back at AppleJack's flank and AppleJack thinking "What the hell just happen?"

(Twilight)

Twilight was walking around town looking for Spike,She looked at the school, the river, the Park she couldn't find him any were.

After at least 45 minutes of looking, she went into the park to take a break, she tried to think all the places Spike could be at.

She sat down on ground, trying to clear her mind, but couldn't, so she jumped back up until she saw the CMC walking around in all white shirts. Twilight thought it was a cutie mark thing, but she walked over to the 3 girls to ask were is Spike.

"Girls!",Twilight called out.

The CMC look back to see Twilight running towards them "Remember, don't y'all say nothing", Apple Bloom said in a quite voice.

Twilight caught up to them "Girls, have you seem spike?!",Twilight said still catching her breath.

Apple Bloom and sweetie bell of course said "No" but, in the back of Scootaloo's head this was the prefect time to get revenge.

"Spike, is throwing a party! going around buying things with your money ,he made us be bartenders or something, but anyway, he's probably at the Market somewhere", Scootaloo said with a straight face.

"Thanks!",Twilight said as she ran off.

"Why you got to be a snitch?",Sweetie Bell said.

Spike-

Spike looked around the market trying find things to make is chocolate frosting cookies.

While he was walking around he Heard someone yell,"Spike!".

"Oh no please don't be - "Spike was cut of by a small pink pop and Twilight jumped right in Spike face.

"Spike! what the hell!?... I trusted you not to do something like this!" Twilight yelled.

As Twilight keep yelling Spike looked around to see everypony had their eyes on them.

"Twilight!",Spike yelled trying tell Twilight something.

But, she keep going and Spike just sat their listening to her yell.

37 minutes later

"I am not yelling at you because I hate, it's because I love you, Which is why I am taking you to the Gala with me.",Twilight said pulling Spike in hug.

"What!? I don't want to go!',Spike said while jumping out of Twilight hug.

"Spike, its for the best, and I'm not going yell at you in front of these ponys",Twilight said.

Spike face palmed himself, let a groan and walked away.

Twilight just stood there looking at Spike walk away.


End file.
